What dreams come true
by 1 crazy lady
Summary: The big day has arrived, Mickey and Minnie's wedding! A story about the wedding day and the events that lead up to it. Please review good or bad, i need to know if i've done a good job!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Sorry this has taken so long, but I've been busy! Also I was a bit unsure about doing a Disney wedding story in case I messed it up for all the fans.

I had an idea to write about both the wedding and the proposal and here is my best effort. I don't know if its any good, so if you could review it please, good and bad, I don't mind!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Disney characters unfortunately, they belong to Disney.

**What dreams come true. **

It had arrived. The day that everyone had waited years for was finally here. The sunrise signalled the beginning of the most important and memorable day for Minnie Mouse.

Her wedding day.

She had barely slept, her excitement was so great. She sat by the dresser and stared at her reflection. She had no make up on, her hair was loose and her pyjamas were ruffled and creased.

She smiled nonetheless, this was her as Miss Minnie. By tonight she would be a very different Mrs Mouse. The thought pleased her, she loved Mickey more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Even though she had been more surprised than everyone else when Mickey popped the question.

_Two years previous_.

Mickey waited anxiously in Luigi's restaurant. He paced the floor of the waiting area, the ring box in his pocket feeling like a lead weight as every second passed.

Was he doing the right thing? The relationship he had with Minnie was very special. Was he willing to jeopardise that?

Mickey didn't know the answer, but he knew he wanted to wake up next to her for the rest of his life.

He glanced at his watch and then at the door again.

A few minutes later, a perfectly groomed Minnie stepped through the door. She looked radiant in a red skirt and matching red shoes and a jewelled red bow.

He held her hands and smiled "you look beautiful."

Minnie giggled "why thank you Mickey. So do you."

"Gee thanks Minnie. Hope your hungry cos this place is the best!"

Together they were shown and seated at their table, located by the window. From their table they could see the whole town spread out below them, the street lights twinkled around them like stars.

"Oh Mickey its breathtaking!" Minnie exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it." Mickey pulled the chair out and helped her sit down. "Now order anything you want, tonight's on me."

"What's the occasion?" Minnie asked.

Mickey thought of the ring in his pocket, just the thought of what he had planned churned his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day _

"Minnie! Your maid of honour has arrived!" Daisy trilled as walked through the door. She walked towards Minnie's bedroom, carrying her bridesmaid dress and tiara.

"How's the blushing bride to be?" Daisy asked as she embraced Minnie "nervous yet?"

"Not a chance Daisy Duck." Minnie laughed.

"Oh but you're not even ready yet! Your hair is a mess! Minnie mouse what will I do with you?"

Daisy sat her down in front of the mirror "Luckily you've got me here to sort things out. The hairdresser is arriving in twenty minutes, I'll be doing your make up and Clarabelle will be over with the flowers in a hour."

"Oh Daisy, I couldn't do this without you."

"Of course you couldn't! Now sit still and let me get you ready. Where's your wedding dress?"

"Hung on the back of the door." replied Minnie.

"Well let's get this day started with a bang!" Daisy pulled out a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"Oh Daisy you rebel! You'll have me drunk on my wedding day!" Minnie giggled

"Oh lighten up! It's your day, so enjoy yourself!"

_Two years previous _

The table had just been cleared. Mickey and Minnie looked over at each other adoringly. The candles had almost burnt down to the wick, the three courses were finished and it would soon be time to leave.

Mickey still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her yet.

He was running through the many different ways he could do this, all of them wrong. It had to be memorable, but not too public. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Minnie into making a decision.

Maybe he could slip the ring into her champagne? But then there was a chance she could choke!

Maybe he could ask the waiter for help? But then it was too public!

What if he waited till they got home? No, it had to be here, in the right place with the romantic atmosphere.

Mickey briefly wondered why it was so important to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Minnie felt the same way about him, would there be a chance she would say no to him?

Their relationship had stood the test of time, they had survived the many problems that most couples had.

Just the thought of rejection made him break out into a cold sweat.

"Oh Mickey, tonight has been so romantic. But you still haven't told me what the occasion is?"

Mickey gulped and but on his best poker face "no reason, I just wanted to spoil my special lady."

The waiter hovered near the table and Mickey called him over. "Two glasses of champagne and the bill please kind sir."

"Of course sire."

"Mickey! You can't afford that!" Minnie gasped.

Mickey smiled "nothing's too good for my gal."

Minnie blushed the same colour has her bow. Tonight had been absolutely perfect, there was nothing that could spoil this night for her.

The champagne arrived and Mickey was running out of time. He watched Minnie look dreamily out of the window and got an inspiration. He discreetly paid the bill, stood up and gave Minnie her glass.

"Would madam care to join me outside?" Mickey asked while offering his arm.

"Why certainly, good sir." Minnie giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present day._

Minnie stared at the transformation. She could hardly recognise herself.

"Oh Minnie, you look amazing!" Clarabelle gushed.

"Thank you, I can't believe it myself!"

"I know, I do a good job." Daisy smiled.

Minnie's face shone; her dark lashes were curled and lined with a hint of black kohl eyeliner, her cheeks glowed a soft gold, Minnie's lips had been painted a rose pink and her eyeshadow was a delicate pastel blue colour.

"For your something blue." explained Daisy.

"That's so thoughtful Daisy, thank you so much!" Minnie hugged her "but what about your make up?"

"That's my job." announced Clarabelle as she put down the boxes containing the flowers. "Everything is covered."

Minnie lifted the lid on a box. Nestled inside the tissue paper was a bouquet of crisp white calla lilies, tied together with a Tiffany blue ribbon that had crystals sewn into it. The bridesmaids bouquets were smaller versions.

Minnie smile widened, everything was just how she imagined it to be.

Minnie poured some more champagne, handing out the glasses. She watched Clarabelle expertly apply Daisy's make up with growing happiness.

Soon it was time to put on the dresses.

Gingerly she pulled Daisy's dress from the hanger and helped her maid of honour into the Tiffany blue dress. It fit like a glove and suited Daisy perfectly. Clarabelle fitted a white sash around Daisy's waist and Minnie helped her put on her matching white shoes.

Clarabelle's dress was identical except for the sash, which was the same Tiffany colour and Minnie placed their small crystal tiaras in their hair.

"There, now you look like princesses." Minnie smiled.

"Let's not forget the bride!" Daisy scolded, waving a finger.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two years previous._

Outside the warm summer air teased with their ears. They could hear the hustle and bustle of the city below them and Minnie leaned into Mickey.

"It's been perfect Mickey, just like you."

"I'm glad you think so."

They chinked their glasses together and took a sip of the champagne.

Mickey felt the ring in his pocket and emboldened by the alcohol, decided to chance it.

"Minnie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, for a, a while." Mickey stuttered nervously. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and felt like he was doing the right thing.

He got on one knee and produced the ring. Minnie gasped as he opened the ring box to reveal a delicate solitaire gold ring with a princess diamond set perfectly on the top.

With the city spread below them, the stars shining as brilliantly as the diamond on the ring, Mickey asked the most important question he would ever ask.

"Minnie, will you marry me?"

Minnie stood speechless, gazing from the ring to Mickey. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, she thought she would wake up any moment.

There was no doubt in her mind what the answer would be.

"Oh Mickey, its beautiful! Of course I'll marry you, nothing would make me happier!"

Mickey's smile widened as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and embraced her tightly, lifting her off the ground and straight onto cloud nine.

"I love you Min."

"I love you Mickey Mouse."

They kissed passionately, to the cheers of everyone in the restaurant.


	5. Beginning of a new chapter

_Present day._

Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle waited outside the church doors with growing excitement.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Clarabelle cried.

"I can, I just can't believe it took you guys this long to get here." Daisy replied smiling.

"How do I look?" asked Minnie.

"Like a million dollars." sighed Clarabelle.

Minnie stood resplendent in her full length strapless, champagne coloured satin dress. The A line silhouette suited her perfectly and 1920's vintage lace with tiny crystals had been sewn onto the bodice. On her head, nestled between her ears was a 1920's inspired headband with a large crystal bow in the middle. It glistened like diamonds in the sunlight.

Suddenly the wedding march started and everyone stood in unison. Mickey turned and gazed nervously at the doors, waiting to see his beautiful bride.

Donald and Goofy, his two best men, stood at his side.

Behind the doors, the wedding party got into position. The two flowergirls, Melody and Millicent stood at the front, ready with their baskets of rose petals.

Then Clarabelle behind them, her lily bouquet held proudly.

Daisy stood by Minnie's side and held her hand "I'm so proud of you." she whispered as she squeezed Minnie's hand.

A tear fell down Minnie's cheek "thank you Daisy, for everything."

The doors opened and the procession started. From where she was stood, Minnie could see Mickey, looking dashing in his tuxedo and she smiled.

Her heart overflowing with happiness, Minnie walked down the aisle, her best friend at her side and the mouse she loved ahead of her.

The doors closed behind her and she confidently walked towards her new life as Mrs Minnie Mouse.

_Fin_

Footnote: I chose a 1920's style because, well, Minnie made her first appearance in Disney cartoons in 1928 as Mickey's girlfriend so I thought it was quiet fitting. Also I wanted Daisy to walk Minnie down the aisle because they've been friends for many years and have stayed friends throughout all of their adventures, so I thought it was the perfect way for Minnie to say thanks and I couldn't picture anyone else who has been as close to Minnie to do it.


End file.
